Guilds
About are a community of players where you can exchange information with others and compete with rival guilds to climb up the ranks for better rewards. Joining a guild is beneficial with no drawbacks as you can seek help from others in the chat room and get rewarded weekly for participating in PvP. Joining a guild Once you've reached level 12, you are eligible to join a guild. This is also required to be able to battle against players in Hero Battles. To join one you click the 'Guilds' button and you'll be directed to a list of guilds where you can select a guild to join. However, each guild have different preferences for recruitment. The easiest guilds to join are the ones with 'Open' status which allows anyone to join, but some guilds are labeled 'Request to join' where players sent a request to join the guild in which members of power (Like the leader) can either accept or decline it. All candidates will be listed as 'Pending' in the member list. Alternatively you can create your own guild for 50,000 Gold and 100 Gems. Leave a guild You can leave a guild by click the "Options" button in guild interface then click "Leave Guild". However, after leave you need to wait 24 hours before join any guild again, but also you can be kicked from last guild that is a way to avoid waiting period. Ranks Leader The leader is also the founder and owner of the guild, with the most power of all. A leader can promote/demote members to officers, kick members including officers, accept/decline join requests, change joining settings and rewrite the message of the day. Only one leader can exist in each guild. Officer Officers are members who are promoted by the leader or another officer. Officers can only kick members, accept/decline join requests and rewrite the message of the day. Member The staple of the guilds are members, who are simply part of the guild with no powers. One becomes a member when joining a guild (Or being accepted). Like all guild members, they can spend Guild Marks in the Guild Shop and receive items when fully filled. Pending Although not really part of a guild, a pending member is any player who requested to join the guild. They will immediately become members if the leader or officer accepted the request. They can be seen on the top of the member list in green with 'Pending' labeled. Guild Shop The Guild Shop is a unique kind of shop where you can obtain goods by spending Guild Marks in a certain thing. It can be accessed on the top-right corner of the guild menu. Items bought through the Guild Shop are given to all guild members, provided they are already included in the Guild before members complete the Marks on the product. Weekly Rewards Always participate in PvP! Your guild will be rewarded every week depending on your ladder position. Guild rankings are determined by the total amount of prestige the guild members obtain, where guilds with higher prestige will have better rewards. Each week holds different rewards, but they aren't entirely random. Below is an example of a weekly guild reward Guild Boss Portal Guild Boss Portal is a place for guild member will cooperate to defeat boss monster within 1 week for massive rewards! Guild member start with 3 attacks and +1 every 8 hour. Rewards Guild member get rewards every guild boss stage is down, who fight guild boss will receive little rewards with guild marks and who do last killing blow will get massive rewards. Rewards for member who fight boss: 1 random potion, 2 random equipment or mechanic or monster or resource, gold, guild marks The Boss * Zaluss The Demolisher * Zaluss the Demolisher (old version) (retire version) Category:Guilds